The Trouble at Onsen
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Malam dingin,mandi ke Onsen,yuk...Tapi,kekacauan terjadi disana. apaan?


Author: Nyaha,One shoot again. Tetep dibaca,yach. Yaaaa!!

The Trouble at Onsen

"Uum,malam ini dingin bangeet!" keluh Rukia yg berada dimeja penghangat + dg coklat panasnya.

"Iya,nih. Udaranya dingin banget. Tumben,ya" ucap Inoue yg ikut nimbrung dimeja penghangat.

"Ada apa,ya? Udara dingin begini?"

"Apa mungkin Toushiro-kun lagi marah,ya?" tanya Inoue

"Hmm,mungkin aja" jawab Rukia

Entah mengapa malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Angin membawa udara dingin dan melemparnya kesana-sini (Emangnya udara bisa dilempar-lempar,ya?). –Syuuut- suara angin seakan-akan masuk kedalam kamar Rukia dan Inoue.

Allow me Explain,disini Rukia dan Inoue tinggal bareng karena Inoue udah diusir dari tempat tinggal dia yg sebelumnya karena nunggak pembayaran 7 bulan. Jadi dia memutuskan buat numpang tinggal dulu ditempat Rukia yg tinggal di apartement.

"Brr,kenapa dingin ba-…Eeeh!! Pantesan aja dingin banget!! Kau juga nyalain AC,ya?!!" tanya Rukia yg baru nyadar kalo Inoue nyalain AC dg temperatur 15 derajat.

"Eh? Bukannya tambah anget kalo aku nyalain AC,ya?" tanya Inoue dg polos dan wajah blo'onnya.

"Tidak bisa dan Tidak akan pernah bisa!! Kau mau membunuhku pake cara apa,haa!!? Sampai mati kita enggak bakal bisa anget!!" keluh Rukia

"Ehe he,maaf"

"Dasar! Kemarinkan remotenya!! Haah,kenapa kau begitu GapTek,sih? Kalo mau membuat ruangan ini hangat temperaturnya 20-25 aja. Jangan 15 derajat" ucap Rukia yg mengatur suhu AC

"Ehe he,maaf. Aku ini memang tidak bisa pakai elektronik. Oh,iya! Bagaimana kalau kita ke pemandian air panas?" tanya Inoue

"Pemandian air panas? Malam-malam begini?" tanya Rukia balik

"Eeh,justru pemandian air panas itu enaknya malem-malem. Ayo,Kuchiki-san. Apalagi udara malam ini dingin banget." ucap Inoue

"Hmm,iya juga,sih. Ayo,ayo"

"Yaa! Didekat sini ada pemandian air panas yg baru dibuka dan enak,lho" ucap Inoue dg baju yg kelewat tebel buat ngangetin badan

"Benarkah? Uwaa,bagus,deh" tawa Rukia dg syal putih pemberian Ichigo saat dia ulang tahun dan jaket panjangnya.

"Aha ha,pasti enak,ya. Dingin-dingin begini kita mandi air panas. Wuuw,aku udah enggak sabar" ucap Inoue

"Ya,aku juga…"

Saat hampir sampai didepan pemandian,mereka melihat 3 orang yg sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dan…

"Ng? Ooh,Ichigo? Renji? Ishida?" tanya Rukia setelah mengetahui 3 orang itu

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya Renji

"Uwaah,kebetulan banget. Kalian juga mau mandi disini?" tanya Inoue

"Ya,begitulah. Udara malam ini sangat dingin. Jadi kuputuskan buat kesini. Karena enggak mau sendirian,aku ngajak Renji" jawab Ichigo sambil nunjuk Renji

"Dan kami juga enggak mau berdua aja. Jadi aku ajak Ishida" lanjut Renji nunjuk Ishida

"Aku bingung mau ngajak siapa. Jadi aku enggak ngajak yg lain" ucap Ishida yg enggak bisa nunjuk siapa-siapa.

"Kalian berdua juga ngapain disini? Mau mandi juga?" tanya Ichigo

"Ya,sama sepertimu. Udara malam ini sangat dingin dan aku ingin menghangatkan tubuhku" jawab Rukia

"_Syal itu…bukannya itu pemberianku saat dia ulang tahun 3 bulan yg lalu,ya? Masih bagus aja"_ ucap Ichigo yg melihat syal putih yg melingkar dileher Rukia.

"Ishida-kun,tumben kamu mau ke Onsen" ucap Inoue

"Aku dipaksa. Jadi apa boleh buat. Kurosaki,'kan orangnya suka main paksa" ucap Ishida. Ichigo Cuma' bisa siul-siul buang muka serasa nggak punya salah.

"Kubunuh dia suatu hari nanti!" bisik Ishida dg killernya yg keluar

Lalu,dari arah berlawanan lagi…

"Sudah kubilang,'kan? Aku enggak mau pergi kesini!!" keluh seorang cowok

"Nee, begitu!! Didalam sana pasti enak,deh. Kamu pasti suka" ucap seorang cewek

"Tidak!!"

"Tapi disana banyak cewek cantik" rayu cewek itu

"Sekali enggak,ya enggak!!"

"Suara itu…"

"Enggak salah lagi. Pasti mereka" lanjut Renji

Dan ternyata itu adalah seorang tuyul putih dan Wewe Gombel yg datang dari kegelapan. Bukan!! Maksudnya kaktus putih dan semangka. Gyaa,bukan juga maksudnya kapur barus dan…Uuh,udah,deh Shini-san!! Buruan kasih tau!!

"Oh,Toushiro-kun. Rangiku-san" ucap Inoue

"Oh,Orihime dan yg lainnya. Kalian disini juga mau mandi?" tanya Matsumoto yg dateng bareng sama Hitsugaya

"Ya"

"Kurosaki? Abarai?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Toushiro,tumben banget kau mau ke Onsen. Mau nyari cewek baru,ya?" sindir Ichigo

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Aku kesini gara-gara dipaksa sama Matsumoto! Bukan mau nyari cewek baru!!" jawab Hitsugaya kesal

"Huu,iya,deh yg setia sama ceweknya. Huf,aku benar-benar ngiri" ucap Renji dg tawa ejeknya itu

"Diam kau,nanas merah!!"

"Bohong!! Taicho sendiri yg bilang mau kesini,'kan?" tanya Matsumoto

"Itu karena kau bilang ada yg aneh didaerah sekitar sini! Makanya aku nurut aja!!" jawab Hitsugaya

"Bohong utk kebaikan itu,'kan bagus" ucap Matsumoto dg kedipan matanya itu

"Kebaikan apanya!!?"

"Sudalah! Uwaah!! Kalau begitu kita bisa mandi bareng doong…" ucap Inoue senang. Semuanya langsung Sweet Drop.

"Eh? Ah? Bu…bukan! Maksudku kita akan mandi bareng! Eh? Bukan juga!! Maksudku kita akan mandi ditempat yg sama!! Eh!! Enggak-enggak!! Maksudnya kita bakal mandi bareng ama cowok!! Eh!? Bukan! Maksudku…" ucap Inoue yg gelagapan + muka merah malunya.

"Maksudmu,bukan mandi bareng dikolam yg sama,'kan? Cewek sama cewek dan cowok sama cowok." ucap Rukia

"Ah,iya. Itu maksudku. Kuchiki-san benar" ucap Inoue

"Inoue-san keliatan banget mau mandi bareng sama Kurosaki" bisik Ishida. Matsumoto,Renji dan Rukia hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Hoo,kukira kau mau mandi bareng sama cowok. Tepatnya mau mandi sama Ichigo" sindir Renji.

"Bu…Bukan begitu!!" kesal Inoue.

"Huu,dia malu,dia malu" sindir Renji utk yg ke-2 kalinya.

"Re…Renji-kuun!!"

"Yaah,padahal kupikir aku bisa mandi bareng Taicho. Dan menggosok punggung Taicho. (Hitsugaya berwajah kesal) Gagal,deh. Uuh,ya,udah. Kalo gitu,Orihime,Kuchiki kita mandi bareng,yuk" ucap Matsumoto sambil mendorong pelan Inoue dan Rukia kedalam Onsen.

"Eh? Ah? A…aku,sih…" ucap Rukia yg masih bingung

"Ayo,ayo. Jangan malu. Yuu" ucap Matsumoto. Kemudian para cewek hilang kedalam Onsen

"Haah,ya,udah. Kita juga ayo masuk" ajak Ichigo

"Uwaah,airnya enak banget. Hangaat!!" ucap Inoue yg udah ada didalam kolam air panas bareng sama Rukia dan Matsumoto. Yayalah,masa bareng sama kubu cowok

"Iya,nih. Hahh,rasanya semua capek dan lelah hilang dalam sekejap" ucap Rukia yg bersandar dibatu-batu

"Iya,iya…"

"Uwah,nggak kusangka ternyata mandi disini enak banget,ya" ucap Ichigo

"Yeah,semua beban ditubuh hilang…" lanjut Ishida

"Ya"

"Okee!! Awas semuanya!! Perenang terbaik sepanjang masa,Abarai Renji akan melompat. YA…HA!!!!" (Oi,Nanas merah sialan!! Itu,'kan kata-kata favorit gw!! Jangan direbut,Sial!! –Hiruma dg ShotGunnya-) Ucap Renji sambil melompat kedalam kolam dan membuat air nyiprat kesana-sini sampai-sampai rambut Hitsugaya yg awalnya kaya' kaktus salju jadi turun semua.

"Abarai!! Apa yg kau lakukan!!?" tanya mereka ber-3 serentak.

"We ke ke ke. Maaf." tawa Renji (Duar,dari Deimon Hiruma menembak Renji. –Itu ciri khas ketawa gw!!-)

"Ternyata enggak ada salahnya sekali-sekali kesini. Lumayan enak" ucap Hitsugaya

"Oh,ya. Kurosaki. Bagaimana kondisimu saat ini? Udah lebih baik?" tanya Ishida

"Ya,lumayan. Luka-luka akibat pertarungan sebagian besar telah disembuhkan oleh Inoue" jawab Ichigo

"Tapi,kita tidak boleh lengah. Hollow bisa muncul kapan dan dimana pun" ucap Hitsugaya

"Ya"

"Uwaah,besar sekali…" ucap seorang cewek dari sebelah tiba-tiba

"Ng? Suara Inoue-san" ucap Ishida

"Apa yg sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Ichigo

"Nee,Matsumoto-FukuTaicho. Punyamu besar sekali,ya. Enggak sepertiku yg kaya' anak kecil" ucap Rukia

Renji yg mendengarnya menenggelamkan ½ kepalanya dan air disekitarnya mendidih + wajah merahnya. Ichigo dkk hanya diam dan heran…

"Itu,benar Kuchiki. Punyamu kecil,ya. Punyaku dan Orihime besar,lho" pamer Matsumoto. Renji yg mendengar semakin mendidih. Ichigo dkk lama kelamaan wajahnya sedikit merah setelah mengetahui apa yg sedang kubu cewek bicarakan (Termaksud Hitsugaya yg biasanya Cool).

"Hh,aku sedikit ngiri dg kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar beruntung memiliki itu" ucap Rukia dg nada kecewa

"Jangan kecewa,Kuchiki. Nanti juga pasti kamu dapat. Eh,Orihime aku boleh pegang punyamu? Boleh? Boleh?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Eeh,apa enggak apa-apa? Aku sedikit malu" ucap Inoue

"Enggak,enggak. Boleh,'kan?" tanya Matsumoto

"I…Iya,deh. Silahkan aja. Jangan dipegang kuat-kuat,ya" ucap Inoue

Kubu cowok benar-benar berwajah merah dan Renji benar-benar seperti nanas rebus (??).

"Uwaah!! Lembut sekali!! Kuchiki,kalau punyamu? Huwaa,lembut dan halus banget!!" ucap Matsumoto

"_A…Apa yg sebenarnya mereka lakukan??"_ tanya Ichigo dkk

"Hmm,punyaku mungkin udah enggak lembut dan halus karena sering kuperlihatkan kali,ya…" ucap Matsumoto.

-Crasssh!!-

"Uwaa!! Renji!!! Hidungmu mimisan deras seperti kran air!!" ucap Ichigo

"Abarai!! Tahan dirimu,Abarai!!" perintah Hitsugaya

"Lembut dan halus,ya handuk kalian berdua" ucap Matsumoto yg memegang handuk Inoue dan Rukia

-Bruak-

"Ng? suara apa itu?" tanya Rukia

"Kelihatannya dari Kurosaki-kun dan yg lainnya" ucap Inoue

Saat itu ternyata kubu cowok,entah apa yg terjadi tapi kaki mereka diatas dan kepala mereka dibawah kolam dg gelembung disekitar mereka.

"Dasar siaal!!" ucap mereka ber-4 bersamaan.

"Uwaah,enak banget,ya tadi mandinya?" tanya Matsumoto

"Iya,iya. Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi,yuk" ajak Inoue

"Ya,bagaimana dg kalian? Kapan-kapan mau ikut?" tanya Rukia

"Tidaaaak…" jawab mereka ber-4 bersamaan dg wajah lesu dan yg paling parah adalah Renji. 1 kg tissue menutupi hidungnya (What!!!??? Bullshit!!)

"Ada apa dg kalian semua?" tanya Rukia

"Bukan apa-apa…" jawab mereka serentak.

Wajah Ichigo,Ishida dan Hitsugaya merah,Renji bener-bener kaya' nanas merah. Hitsugaya yg biasanya cool,sangat aneh dg wajah merahnya. Ichigo yg memang sejak awal enggak bisa tenang kalo didekatnya ada cewek berpenampilan terbuka berwajah amat sangat merah. Ishida kacamatanya pecah gara-gara tadi drop banget + wajah merah.

"Kenapa mereka? Aneh banget" tanya Inoue

"Taicho yg biasanya cool juga berwajah merah begitu"

"Apa mungkin mereka kelamaan berendam sampai jadi ubi rebus?" tanya Rukia

"Cewek-cewek sial! gw kire mereka lagi membicarakan sesuatu yg…yg…yg aneh-aneh. Ternyata mereka…" ucap Ichigo

"Malah lagi membicarakan tentang handuk" lanjut Ishida

"Aku takkan pernah lagi pergi ke Onsen bareng ama cewek. Sudah cukup aku dibuat malu!!" keluh Hitsugaya

"Haah,aku tetap merasa senang. Haah…" ucap Renji dg mata muter-muter (Tetap dg wajah merah)

Finish…

Yaaa!! Udah selesai One Shot!!

Review,ya…

From:

ShinigamiDevils


End file.
